


I Don't Mind When You Play With My Head

by HighQueenMargot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Morality, Evil Plans, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heroes to Villains, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Princes & Princesses, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQueenMargot/pseuds/HighQueenMargot
Summary: “My name is unimportant - you, tyrant, will die today by my blade”That is how Lance, King of Altea died. However, this is only the first time that we will hear this tale. Will Lance make better decisions with the help of Keith, a prince showing up out of thin air? Or will he fail to change, and destroy the world, and his morals on the way?
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Mind When You Play With My Head

“My name is unimportant - you, tyrant, will die today by my blade”

That is how Lance, King of Altea died. 

One year earlier

“My prince, you need to get ready! It’s almost time for you to be crowned!”  
A servant blurted, as she bustled around Lance’s chambers. Still he laid in bed, stretching slowly. Then he quietly arose and lumbered into his bathroom, where a large claw-foot tub was waiting for him. Filled with hot water and flower petals, he swirled his fingers in the water. Looking up at the maid, he smiled and said,

“This water isn’t hot enough. Bring it up faster next time.” For the prince to have such a bath, multiple castle staff needed to lug buckets of steaming water all the way up to the highest tower. Yet, the maid curtseyed, and said hurriedly

“Of course my prince, right away,” But to this Lance replied

“It’s done damage, I just won’t have a bath.” his lips curling. Then, several more staff entered through a side door with Lance’s suit and cape. He let them dress him, and then admired their handiwork in a large ornate mirror. 

“I make this drab outfit look amazing, don’t I.” He preened, as light glinted off the golden thread and immaculate stitching. With that, he strode out the door, and began the descent to his crowning.

He walked down the hallway lined with guards, stopping to check his teeth is the gleaming breastplate of one. Then turning a corner, he was greeted by hundreds of nobility, all dressed to the nines. As he walked in, the room quieted and they started as he gracefully made his way to a dais where a large golden throne awaited. He sat down and crossed his legs, looking bored and uninterested. But inside he was smiling wide, ready to execute his vision across Altea. The priest looked at him, and then looked at the crown, a heavy silver affair, with blue jewels adorning its face. Lance snarled at the priest and he quickly raised it above the prince’s head. His hands shook as they lowered the crown down onto Lance’s brow. As Lance stared out at the crowd, he saw a pair of blue eyes in the crowd. They locked with his and then disappeared into the mass. He shook the feeling of deja-vu from his head and smiled, knowing that soon, Altea, and all of its territories would be under his control.


End file.
